


~ Vampires Rule~ #Øomph!

by ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier



Category: Oomph!
Genre: AU- Vampires, AU- Werewolves, F/M, Romance, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 10:10:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier/pseuds/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alex, & her friend meet boys!</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. How To Save A Life

~ Vampires Rule ~ #Oomph! Chapter #1

Dero went through his usual rounds of walking through the catacombs of his home, one he shared with his coven. As he went, he peered into each room, screams spilling from them, his brothers, & sisters holding down someone as they drank them dry. Dero stopped mid-stride at one room in particular, one containing a younger girl, sixteen or so; her dark brown hair much like Bruno Mars' style, a black leather jacket, white shirt, All-Stars, & baggy black shorts. 'A fighter,' Dero thought delightful. Humans with moxie always did have the best blood. He entered the room, hissing at his friends.

"What the hell Dero?" Flux said in outrage. Dero waved him off, obviously unimpressed.

"She's mine," he answered, eyes flickering to the girl. The new borns quickly scrambled to get out of the elder vampire's way. The girl stood, picking up her wide framed glasses, she fixed her clothes, & glared at her attackers. "You, human, follow me," Dero commanded.

"And I should that why?" She asked crossing her arms. Dero flitzed right in front of her, leaning down, face-to-face.

"Because, I just saved you," he purred. Her heart sped up.

"By saved, you mean prolonged my life span," she retorted with an eye roll. Dero smiled toothily at the girl, holding out an hand to the open door. "Fine. Only cuz' I don't wanna die by them," she said distasteful. Flux, & Andreas hissed lowly, again Dero waved them off. Dero led the girl to the surface, she thought bolting was a good idea but, him being a vampire & the whole flitzing thing, wouldn't work.

"Dear child, what is your name?" Dero asked, removing his hoody. The girl looked him up & down, from his black boots to blood red robe.

"You first vamp," she said, tone agitated. Dero couldn't help but smile. 'So much moxie in such a little body,' he thought. "I'm 5'6, average height for a female. Not my fault you're like, 5'11," she growled.

Dero laughed, "I'm 6'1, & my names Dero Goi. Your turn."

"Alexander, people call me Alex," she said, Dero listened to her heart for a lie. There was none. "Why'd you save me? Keep me as a personal buffet?" Dero pondered his answer.

"Yes, so I suggest you don't run," he said.

"And if I do?" Alex asked. Dero leaned into her personal space, clicking out his fangs. Alex eyes widened in surprise, she hid with a blank face quickly.

"I will find all your friends & family... & kill them. Their blood will be on your hands," he answered low, & menacingly. It made Alex's blood run cold.

"Fine you sick fuck. I won't run," she murmured. He smiled, & began making his way to his apartment a few blocks away.

***

Dero pulled out a key from within his cloak, Alex remained silent the entire time. He checked occasionally seeing if she was still there, he noticed a change in her after his threat. Alex became timid, quiet, everything she wasn't earlier.

"You may take a seat on the couch, I'll be back. Not use to having food over," he said jokingly. Dero glanced over at Alex, she was curled up on the couch, legs pulled tight against her chest, arms hugging them.

~Three Hours Later~ 12:45 P.M.

Dero arrived home, taking a needed midnight snack. He opened the door, quietly closing it with his foot.

"Alex?" He called into the darkness, he could smell her everywhere, but not hear her beating heart. 'Had she escaped?' He wondered as he headed towards the kitchen, he sat the groceries on the island, & began putting them away. Dero finished & made his way through his apartment, checking the bedrooms, his study, the livingroom, next was the bathroom. He was surprised to find the door locked, luckily he had a key, with a flick of his wrist, & a turn of a knob the door was open. He stepped inside, using his speed & strength to haul Alex out of the tub. She was underneath the water's surface, eyes shut tightly, completely still, no bubbles of air floating to the surface. 'Thats why I couldn't track her,' he thought. He felt for a pulse, none. Alex was still warm, Dero quickly laid her on the floor. Pressing his hands to her chest, he pushed down, trying to recessitate her, Dero checked her pulse every few pushes. Dero began to panic, it scared him he cared for food this much. He checked her pulse one last time before holding her nose shut with his thumb & fore finger, he pressed his lips to hers, filling her lungs with air. Alex coughed & sputtered, the water being expelled from her lungs.

"W- why'd you do t- that?!" She hissed weakly. Dero glared at her, she shrank back, cowarding.

"Because, unlike other vampires, I still have sympath for lesser creatures. Others would have drank you dry, like a raisin," Dero hissed in anger. He noted the fire in her eyes, but all too soon it subsided to a sadness.

"I'm not a lesser creature. I am human, nothing more, just... let me go. I wanna go home, my parents are worried knowing them, they don't trust me much," Alex said pleading. Dero stood, shaking his head.

"I'm sorry but, knowing my coven... their dead. When we hunt, & take someone, we follow they're previous scent, killing anyone who may report them missing. I am sorry for you're loss," Dero said sincere, it had happened to him. He was glad they decided to turn, Flux, & Andreas along with him. Alex opened her mouth to object, but closed it & sagged against the tub. Tears spilled down her cheeks, eyes filled with an anger she couldn't let out.

"My friends?" She said hoarse.

"If their kids, then their alive, only because then, we would have to kill dozens of people, & that would raise suspicions." Dero said, he felt sympath towards the tomboy. He quickly pushed it to the back of his mind.

"J- just leave... please," she muttered.

"I can't do that," Dero said calmly. Alex glared at him.

"Can't, or won't?" She snapped. Dero snarled unintentionally, Alex flinched away. "Please, Dero." His fangs clicked away, eyes widening.

"Can't, Flux & Andreas will find you, you know our secret & where we live," Dero said.

"You could've put a bag over my head, why not?" Alex asked, tears dripping from her eyes. Dero sighed, dropping his gaze to his shoes.

"I trust you, don't make me regret it," the words stung as they left his mouth. 'Trust no one,' his dark side hissed. Alex remained quiet, the only thing breaking the silence was her breathing. Dero left her alone.


	2. How To Properly Hook-Up With the Opposite Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex, & her friend meet boys!

~ Vampires Rule ~ #Oomph! Chapter #2

~The Next Morning~ 10:08 A.M.

Dero yawned as he rose for another day, feeling like shit more than usual. He went to the fridge, reaching in & pulling out a bag of blood. Next destination was the couch, he flopped down, channel surfing as he ate his breakfast. Dero smelt blood, instantly he went to Alex's room, finding it empty, she hadn't been in here once. He headed to the bathroom, opening the door; Alex was on the floor still, blood staining her clothes, a small razor in hand. She opened her eyes, smiling at Dero.

"God dammit, you kids & cutting," Dero said kneeling besides Alex, he flipped both wrists, cuts littering the carmel colored skin. Dero reached for the blade, slicing deep his own wrist. He grabbed Alex's head, tilting it back, & opening her mouth. The blood dribbled into her mouth, slowly flowing down her throat. He sighed in relief as the cuts closed, leaving only blood.

"Stop, just let me die. I'm a fourteen year old tomboy who has no family. No reason to live," she whimpered, fingers gripping weakly Dero's arm.

"Shh, you have a reason to live, everyone does... except me," Dero muttered the end. Alex caught it. Her mind said no, but her heart said everything was going to be okay. Alex reached up with a trembling hand, one covered in blood, & stroked Dero's cheek with a bloody thumb. Dero frozen, looking down at the child in his arms.

"Even you. You saved me, & kept me alive this far," she said deathly quiet. It pained Dero to look her in the eyes, deep brown eyes now pale, glazed over from blood loss. "Dero?"

"Uh?" He asked searching her over for any more self inflicted injuries.

"Dero," Alex said more stern, Dero's eyes flickered to hers, seeing multiple emotions flashing through them. "Can you go out? In the sunlight?" Dero nodded, she smiled. "So... you don't sparkle then?" Alex said teasingly. 'She's high,' Dero concluded.

"No Alex, I don't sparkle. Why?" He asked lifting her onto the sink. He wet a rag & cleaned off her arms.

"I need to pick up somethings, & my best friend, my only girl best friend is meeting me today. Will you take me?" She asked innocently.

"All right. I'll find you a change of clothes," he said disappearing out the room. Alex nodded, she picked out her hair, & patted down the outliers. "Shit, warn a vampire will yah'!" Dero said covering his eyes. Alex had thrown her shirt to the floor, remain in just her bra.

"What are you? You're not American, not with that accent. German? And stop acting like you've never seen a girl shirtless," Alex quipped.

"Yes, I am German. Are you fluent?" He asked removing his hand. Dero looked just as she nodded. "Hallo! Wie gehts?"

"Guten Tag! Ich bin gut!" Alex said. Dero laughed.

"You know; Ich bin gut means, I'm good in bed, right?" He asked still chuckling. Alex pulled on the shirt Dero gave her as she walked by.

"Ja," she said simply & continued to walk away. Dero blinked, mouth slightly parted in astonishment.

~The Mall~

"Ashley!" Alex squealed & ran into a girl with open arms. Dero watched at how different she acted with people; rude to vampires, kind & loving with friends, werewolves?

"Hey Alex! Man, I missed you- who's he?" Ashley asked gesturing to Dero.

"Dero Goi, vampire. It's alright, he cool, saved me from these other bloodsuckers," Alex said proudly, tone lacing with smugness. Dero frowned at the slang term for his kind.

"Nice to meet you," the Ashley girl said, hand extended. Dero smiled at the girl's class, & shook her hand. "Good grip, not bone crushing to say the least."

Alex nudged Ashley with her elbow, "Hey, check out the two hotties!" Both Dero, & Ashley turned in unison, seeing two guys, at least nineteen or twenty smiling their way. One with jet black hair cropped short, slightly spiked, with a small black hoop in his bottom lip, the other with light brown hair that fell in his face.

"Shall we?" Ashley asked. Alex looped their arms together.

"You know I'm shy but... we shall!" They laughed as they walked towards the guys, Dero followed.

"I'm Trent," the long haired one said, smiling slight. Ashley giggled.

"Hello, I'm Duncan," the other said, hand out to shake. Alex shook shyly, barely able to keep his gaze for more than a few seconds. Alex lost herself in his eyes.

"I'm Ashley, this is my best friend Alexander. Alex?" Ashley jabbed her in the ribs, Alex winced & rubbed her side.

"Hey," Alex said quietly.

"So, what are you two doing here alone?" Duncan asked.

"What, no boyfriends?" Trent asked. Ashley shook her head.

"Nah' last one was a douche," Ashley said. Alex snorted, & rolled her eyes.

"I told you he tried flirting with me, but noooo, didn't wanna listen," Alex muttered.

"And you, did you dump you're bf?" Duncan asked. Alex finally looked back up at him.

"Never had one..." she said. Dero raised a curious brow but, remained quiet. Trent's eyes flickered to him.

"What's he to you two ladies?" He asked. Alex shot him a glare.

"Alex likes to be called a tomboy, not lady, girl, & especially not girlie. Last guy who called her that, well... let's just say he won't be having kids anytime soon," Ashley explained.

"Trent, Duncan, this is Dero, a friend I just met last night," Alex said. Dero nodded to the two in acknowledgement.

"You met a man last night? That's not weird at all..." Duncan popped Trent in the back of the head.

"Stop being rude. Please, lady," he paused looking at Alex, "& tomboy, excuse my idiotic friend. Will all three of you join us?" Duncan dressed like a criminal; black wife beater, the piercings, baggy army shorts. But, he seemed to have a good head on him.

"Uh-"

"Sure," Ashley interrupted, Alex hissed something at her.

***

They talked casually as they walked together, buying clothes & other things as they went.

"So, how old are you two?" Trent asked as casually as possible, which wasn't casual at all. Ashley chuckled nervously, shooting a worried look to Alex.

"I'm seventeen," Ashley said, Dero saw straight through her lie, did they? Duncan nodded, Trent grew giddy.

"You?" Trent asked hurriedly.

"I'm fourteen. Ashley's lying, she's fifteen," Alex said matter of factly. Duncan smirked. "What about you?"

"Just turning twenty-one, Trent's nineteen," he said pointing a thumb to his friend.

"Ah," Alex said, thinking thoughtfully. "So, let's just get this over with. Are we too young for you guys?" Alex asked straight forward. Duncan held up his hands.

"Nah' I like younger girls," he smiled harmlessly.

"Pedophile," Alex retorted. Duncan smiled wider.

"Oh, I'm not a pedophile," he said innocently. Trent was already making his moves on Ashley. "Alex, we're going to a club later, be there?" He asked slipping her his number, & the club's address.

"Sure," Alex said playing it cool.

"Tell 'em Duncan sent'cha. We gotta go," he said pulling away his love sick friend. Alex waved bye, Ashley still dazed.

"C'mon Ash, gotta get'cha home," Alex said clapping Ashley on the shoulder harshly.


	3. How To Show Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is when shit got mature/explicit! Be warned (~._.)~!!!!

~ Vampires Rule ~ #Oomph! Chapter #3

~ Hours Later ~

Last time Alex had seen Ashley was at the bar, talking it up with Trent. Duncan was there luckily but, him being so kind, & mannerful wasn't characteristic to him. Alex could tell.

"Duncan, can you excuse me for a second? Needa clear my head, the fumes in this 'hot box' are getting to me. Will yah' watch Ashley & you're horny friend?" He nodded. Alex slipped out the club, & stood in an alley. She rubbed her temples, trying to will the headache away, she grumbled unsucessful.

"What are you doing out here?" A voice, one she knew, one with an accent. Alex looked up with hazed over eyes.

"Hey Dero, I could ask of you the same," she replied. He stepped closer, she stopped caring about personal space with him long ago.

"Shouldn't you be in there flirting with Duncan?" He asked, Alex looked up confused at him, she heard anger, & pain in his words.

"Dero? You okay?" She asked dropping her hands from her head. Dero put up his walls again.

"I'm fine," he answered apprehensively. Alex blinked at him unimpressed.

"Tell me what's bugging you, you've been acting like this since Duncan, & Trent." Dero hissed lowly, backing Alex up against the wall.

"You know nothing about me human. I don't act, feel, I am not weak like you humans. Don't forget it," he snarled, fangs become visible. Alex's eyes narrowed, he was lying.

"You say that, do you mean it? No, you do act, you feel, that's what still makes you human. And if caring about someone makes you weak, then I'm weakest of all for having to protect you," Alex snapped back. Dero backed up, eyes calculating.

"What?" He asked. Alex snorted in amusement.

"Either you're a horrible vampire, or you didn't care. Duncan, & Trent, are wolves. I told them you weren't going to kill us, they trust me, & you to a certain extent, thanks to me sticking my neck out for you!" She explained with multiple hand gestures.

"I knew," he said. "But..." Dero trailed off.

"But, what?" Alex asked stepping forward.

"Nothing, nevermind," he said shaking his head. Alex grabbed his jacket flaps, pulling the older man down, face to face.

"Tell. Me." Alex growled. Dero was shocked, he opened his mouth, only for his words to be stopped by a pair of warm lips pressed against his cold. Alex pulled away, "Sorry, I-" Dero kissed her. Alex pulled away for air, looking at Dero with blown pupils. Dero's eyes flickered over her face. "H- how old are you?"

"I was turned at forty-three," he said. Alex did a jerky nod, thinking about something.

"Twenty-nine years apart... almost three decades apart- I can deal with that," she said smiling at him. Dero smirked back.

"Home bound?" He asked helping her to stand.

"Shit, fuck home bound, we're bed bound!" Alex laughed aloud. Dero grinned, & flitzed them back to his apartment.

~ 12:45 P.M.~

"Shit! I forgot about Flux & Andreas!" Dero hissed pulling on his shirt. Alex sat up, annoyance being expressed.

"Dero, I got this," she trudged to the door, throwing it open. "Leave, I'm about to have sex with Dero." Alex slammed the door, & hurried to the bedroom. Dero was lying there, articles of clothes scattered across the floor. Alex's jaw dropped, she wanted his dick in her like, ASAP.

"Take you're time," he teased. Alex stripped quickly, not caring about being insecure.

"Got lube?" She asked. Dero revealed a small bottle from his bedside table.

"We doin' anal?" He asked.

"Yes, now stay still," Alex said as she lowered herself onto him. She sucked in a sharp breath as Dero's head entered her, Alex bit back a few whimpers as she slid the rest of the way down. Dero was trying to keep composure, she was so tight. Alex stilled, allowing herself to adjust. "Kay."

"I love you," Dero said rolling his hips, hands holding hers. Alex gasped at the pain, it soon subsided to pleasure. She rolled her hips with Dero's, soft moans spilling from her mouth, driving Dero insane.

"Fuck! Right there babe! Dero, Dero, Dero," Alex chanted, shaking her head to the sides. Her blunt human fingers raking down his tattooed chest, Dero thrust harder, angling each one perfectly. He moaned her name loud & clear as she clenched around him, milking him dry. Alex flopped against Dero, light sheens of sweat on the surface of their skin. Both panting.

"Fuck, you are amazing," Dero said in a hushed whisper. Alex rolled off him, whimpering slightly at the loss. She got on hands, & knees, exposing her virgin ass to him. If Dero had a tail, it would be wagging. He squirted a good amount of lube intl his hands, quickly lathering himself up.

"Just go!" Alex hissed, Dero slammed inside, Alex teared up a bit, biting her bottom lip. Dero was relentless, thrusting hard, & rough, pulling ungodly words, & ripping noises from Alex. He leaned forward, bodies fitting together perfectly, his head rested on her shoulder.

"Fucking, shit... I'm close," he murmured against her skin. Alex moaned at the thought, clenching around him purposely. Dero rammed into her, the sound of skin on skin echoing. Dero fucked her raw, leaving bruises on her hips. "Alexander!" He groaned, pulling Alex against him as he reared back. Alex gripped his head, kissing him as they came in unison. Dero bit her neck, Alex screamed in pain & pleasure, both riding out the waves of orgasmic bliss. The flopped against the sheets. Alex heaving as she looked into Dero's hazel eyes, grinning from ear to ear.

"Love you too, being a vampire's gonna rule," Alex commented as her & Dero spooned. Hands interlaced, Dero kissed her knuckles as she drifted to sleep...

~ The End ~


End file.
